Process flow management is a complicated task for many organizations, individuals, and/or machines. Historically, designing a process flow was a technically challenging task, as the process needed to be described down to the finest detail, such as declaration of variables and error handling routines. Later, tools evolved to make the process easier to visualize and build. Some of these tools used flowcharts, Unified Modeling Language (UML), Business Process Model and Notation (BPMN), and/or many other options. All of the historical methods share a common problem—they are meant for “technical” individuals. That is, a typical businessman lacks the necessary skills to implement a successful process flow. This is because the historical tools require the designer to specify the flow of data between tasks that have to complete during the process and account for things that may go wrong. If the process flow is not fully thought out in advance, and something unexpected arises, the process flow is unable to complete, unless the designer with the required skills has explicitly accounted for the unexpected event. Typically, many different people must work together closely to arrive at a process flow for solving a given problem. Any steps taken to make this process easier would be welcomed.